Rev: The Mustang GT
by black-manta101
Summary: When Tony gets his car he doesn't know what is coming his way. Rated T for mild language and for safety. Please R


"Dad, what in God's name is _this_?" Tony Mandro asked his father.

"It's called a 1993 Mustang GT," Mr. Mandro said. Tony circled his first car. _It looks like a piece of crap, _Tony thought.

"You said you would get me a _nice_ Mustang!" Tony complained. Mr. Mandro sighed. He didn't think his son knew much about a nice car and a cruddy one.

"Look, Tony," he said. "You either take it, or it goes back and you have to buy your own car."

"I'll take it," Tony said quickly, and snatched the keys from Mr. Mandro. Tony's father smiled and watched his son drive off to only God knows where.

Tony liked the interior of his car. It had white leather seats that went with the car's white paint job. _It actually runs kind of smooth, _he thought. Tony took a left down the street towards the new park. His friend had told him how awesome the park was and he wanted to check it out.

There were different water activities and there was a huge fortress that kids could play on. He parked his car and made sure it was locked before he climbed the huge hill next to the water slide. He laid on his back and looked up at the sky.

Tony noticed four jets zip across his vision. He sat up and saw the jets land on a flat clearing right behind the picnic area. One second they were jets and the next…some sort of robot. Tony blinked and stared at the jets/robots. They started to walk his way and he looked for his car to judge the distance. But when he looked his car wasn't there.

_What the heck? _Tony thought. _Where's my car?! _Four enormous shadows enveloped him as he suddenly noticed the robots looming over himself.

The largest of the four stepped forward and said in a scratchy voice, "Where is your Autobot?"

Tony stared at the robot with a confused expression. The robot took a step forward a yelled, "Where is your car!?!?" The towering figure's hand turned into a missile launcher and it was pointed directly at Tony!

He screamed and burst into a sprint. But right behind him…BOOM! A missile had exploded into the ground behind him, and it the explosion was enough to make him fly in the air.

*****

The 1993 Mustang GT picked up speed towards the explosion. It jumped into the air as it transformed into an alien robot. He grabbed the boy, Tony, and hit the ground in a hard roll. He could hear the boy screaming his head off.

"Be quiet, boy," the Mustang said. "I'm here to help!" The Mustang robot ran towards the evil robots.

"Rev!" the lead jet said, triumphantly. "You know you have information that we can't let you return to the Autobots."

"Starscream," Rev said, with disgust. "Why don't you shove a frag grenade right down your own parts, filthy Decepticon?"

"Very funny," Starscream said with sarcasm. "Enough talk though, time for a pile of Autobot scrap metal!" Rev quickly put Tony on a branch of a tree and ducked as Starscream jumped right over him. He evaded two missiles fired from one of Starscream's Decepticon buddies and kicked one of them.

Rev shot his grappling hook into the head of a new Decepticon member, Saberspear, while he shot rocket after rocket at the other three. He let go of the grappling hook's line and another one loaded into his wrist launcher. Rev's right hand morphed into a minigun, and he blasted Saberspear's head to oblivion.

"Pathetic," Rev said, and turned towards another Decepticon jet: Streak. The small Decepticon charged the Autobot, and Rev grabbed Streak's face. He hoisted Streak up in the air and caught Starscream in the shoulder with a rocket.

Rev activated a blade at the bottom of his metal wrist that tore through Streak's throat. He squirmed under Rev's grasp, but the Autobot tore the Decepticon's head off and stamped it under his foot. Thunderfist hit Rev straight in the chest with a plasma blast. Rev flew backwards, but landed on his feet. He stood up and morphed his right hand into a plasma cannon. Pure energy raked through Thunderfist's terrifying form.

Rev fired a plasma blast straight into Thunderfist's spark, and the Decepticon burst into flames.

_I hate 'Cons! _Rev thought. He turned around and was punched in the faceplate by Starscream. On Rev's shoulder, a grenade launcher appeared, and he fired two frag grenades at the scheming 'Con. The first grenade exploded in front of Starscream, and the second one blew up at his right side.

Starscream's right arm was torn of completely and half of his face was blown away. The 'Con toppled over and rolled down the hill.

Rev walked over to Tony and put him on the ground. The boy looked up at Rev with complete shock.

*****

"Who are you?" Tony asked. He looked up at his savior. He was tall and white, with a variety of advanced weapons that were quickly tucked into his metal frame.

"My name is Rev," the robot started. "I am an Autobot, and those others you saw…those are the Decepticons. They fight for evil and domination. The Decepticons want to wipe out the humans, and use Earth to create energon. My kind, the Autobots, stop the Decepticons and want to create peace with you humans.

I have important information I have extracted from the Decepticons' operations base. I need to bring it back to my leader, Optimus Prime. On top of all that, I am also your car."

The Autobot transformed into Tony's Mustang. _That is a lot to take in, _Tony thought.

"I know," Rev said through a speaker in the car. "But it's true and you have to come with me."

_I must have said that out loud, _Tony thought. He turned to his car. His **car **had saved his life.

"Get in," Rev said. "I have to take you to my leader."


End file.
